wiccana_aocfandomcom-20200214-history
Pherik
=Appearance= Pherik's stature is his most recognizable trait. His body is a balance of muscle and fitness, gained through long travels by foot and wielding heavy 2-handed weapons. His features are very clean, and he keeps both his head and face clean-shaven. He adorns the typical wardrobe of a Cimmerian, preferring lighter leather armor to keep his mobility. =Personality= While some may accuse Pherik of being an opportunist, he does show loyalty to those who treat him well. As a Cimmerian, he is not well-read, and fails to see the importance in pursuing such endeavors. He is usually very straight-forward, feeling it is a waste of time to do othersise. Pherik also has a strong pride in his Cimmerian heritage, and feels that puts his abilities above others in Hyboria. =History= Pherik grew up in a nomadic Cimmerian tribe. He was taught many important life-lessons including combat, wilderness survival and other skills needed to maintain such an existence. During the course of his 16th year, a caravan of traders approached the tribe, and asked for assitance in navigating through the harsh terrain of the north. Pherik's father volunteered his son, feeling that this was an opportunity for him to become a man. With some reluctance, Pherik left with the traders, unsure of whether he'd ever see his tribe again. Traveling with the new company led him to many major trade hubs and exposed him to all sorts of cultures he never knew existed. Pherik earned his keep by helping repel several attempted raids on the caravan and helping gather food and other supplies during extended travel through wild terrain. After 2 years of service, the trade mission was disbanded and Pherik was left at a major shipping port to find his next adventure. This is where he met the slave ship captain, Odelus. The captain convinced Pherik to join his crew, promising great riches and beautiful women. Being a very young 18, Pherik agreed with little reluctance. In his new role, Pherik assisted in the guarding of slaves, and even more importantly, keeping the other crew members from forcing themselves on slave-girls desigated for nobles and other high-paying customers. While he took pride in his job, it made him very unpopular with the other crew members (this and the fact that Odelus seemed to favor the Cimmerian over the others). It was not long before a mutiny plot was conspired against them... As their ship sailed out at sea, the crew members picked a time when both Pherik and Odelus would be asleep below. They brokered a deal with five of the slaves, promising freedom in return for their assistance in taking over the ship. Combined with the 7 crew members, they stood a strong 12 against an unsuspecting two. Unfortunately for them, 12 was not enough. The clang of steel above was enough to give Pherik and Odelus plenty of time to prepare. They used the tight quarters to their advantage, and managed to squash the mutineers. Odelus was incredibly grateful to Pherik, and made him first mate. For the next 10 years, they sailed and profited from the sale of flesh. Life was well until a new slave was brought on board. Her name was Calysa, and her beauty surpassed that of any woman Pherik had ever seen. He found himself working extra hard to keep the crew away from her. But his motives were much different with her. Pherik was going out of his way to accomodate Calysa, and it was not long before they fell in love. This was problematic for Odelus, who had a small fortune riding on her, contingent that she remained pure. During a trip to Tortage, Odelus had Pherik run an errand on shore. While he was away, Odelus quickly prepared the ship to sail and left the harbor. Pherik had lost his love, and found himself stranded. It was on Tortage that he learned of the Harlots of the Pirate Isles. He sooned joined with the group, using his skills to act as a bodyguard and enforcer when needed.